All I Want for Christmas
by caera
Summary: What do you want for Christmas? A short, and very Early NaLu Christmas songfic xD


On the night of Christmas Eve, Lucy was at her room, thinking, and sighing.

_**Oh yeah**_

She started to sing... Little did she know that Natsu was on his way to her house.

_**Last night I took a walk in the snow**_  
_**Couples holding hands, places to go**_  
_**Seems like everyone but me is in love**_  
_**Santa can you hear me?**_

_"Everyone seemed to have their plans for this Christmas... Levy's with Gajeel; Juvia's with Gray; Erza's with Jellal; Elfman's with Evergreen; Happy's with Carla; Mirajane's with Freed; Cana's with Laxus; and even Romeo's with Wendy..." _she said aloud as sang the song.

While she was busy singing, she doesn't notice Natsu behind the window, listening to her.

_"I haven't got her a gift yet. I wonder... maybe I can find out what she wants if I listen to what she says now." _Natsu told himself, then hid behind the window.

_**I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss**_  
_**I sent it off, and it just said this:**_  
_**I know exactly what I want this year**_  
_**Santa can you hear me?**_  
_**I want my baby, baby**_  
_**I want someone to love me, someone to hold**_  
_**Maybe, baby**_  
_**He'll be all my own in a big red bow**_

_"I know exactly what I want this year... I want someone for me, someone to love me, someone to hold." _she continued.

_**Santa can you hear me?**_  
_**I have been so good this year**_  
_**and all I want is one thing**_  
_**Tell me my true love is near**_  
_**He's all I want, just for me**_  
_**Underneath my Christmas tree**_  
_**I'll be waiting here**_  
_**Santa, that's my only wish this year**_

_"I've been a good girl, haven't I? I sure wish I can get my wish this year... That's my only wish this year..." _normally, she wasn't the type to still believe that such a thing could happen, since, almost everyone on their guild has already got their dates... but still, she's hoping. _"Almost everyone at the guild already has one... but it's not wrong to hope, now is it?"_

_"Lucy..." _Natsu says. _"That's it! I know the perfect gift that Lucy'll like - and I'll like it, too, of course. I've been wanting to tell her that, too."_

_**Oh yeah...yeah**_

_**Christmas eve, I just can't sleep**_  
_**Would I be wrong in taking a peek?**_  
_**Cuz I heard that you're coming to town**_  
_**Santa can you hear me? **_

_"I can't help but think... will it really come true?" _the blond mage wondered, sitting down on her bed and continues singing.

_**I really hope that you're on your way**_  
_**With something special for me in your sleigh**_  
_**Oh please make my wish come true**_  
_**Santa can you hear me?**_  
_**I want my baby, baby**_  
_**I want someone to love me, someone to hold**_  
_**Maybe, baby**_  
_**We'll be all alone, under the mistletoe** _

_"...I sure hope this works." _Natsu muttered to himself as he got down from Lucy's apartment window.

_**Santa can you hear me?**_  
_**I have been so good this year**_  
_**And all I want is one thing**_  
_**Tell me my true love is near**_  
_**He's all I want, just for me**_  
_**Underneath my Christmas tree**_  
_**I'll be waiting here**_  
_**Santa, that's my only wish this year** _

Then suddenly, someone interrupts her singing.

_"Yo." _a familiar voice says.

...

She then turns around and says, _"Loke! What are you doing here?"_

_"What's wrong? I heard you singing, so..."_

_"...nope." _she told him coldly.

_"Come on, I was just trying to cheer you up!" _he answered whining.

_"Yeah yeah, just go back now. I wanna be alone. And Aries might get worried about where you ran off to, you know." _the Celestial Mage told him.

_"Fine, fine, but if you need someone... just call me, 'kay?" _he winked at her before he disappeared.

_"Heh, you're lucky, you know... You have someone like Aries that loves you." _she muttered after he left/

_**I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)**_  
_**Bring me a love I can call all mine (oh yeah)**_  
_**Cuz I have been so good this year (oh)**_  
_**I can't be alone under the mistletoe...**_  
_**He's all I want in a big red bow** _

The blond mage then stood up from her bed then started walking around, wondering.

_**Santa can you hear me?**_  
_**I have been so good this year**_  
_**And all I want is one thing (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Tell me my true love is near**_  
_**He's all I want, just for me**_  
_**Underneath my Christmas tree**_  
_**I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)**_  
_**Santa, that's my only wish this year**_

_"...Well, here goes." _Natsu told himself as he stood in from of Lucy's apartment door.

_**Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh, oh Santa**_  
_**Well he's all I want, just for me**_  
_**Underneath my Christmas tree**_  
_**I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)**_  
_**Santa that's my only wish this year**_

Suddenly, Lucy heard something crash on her house... _"What was that?" _she asked herself.

_"Better check it out then." _the mage then out of her room, into the living room. Then...

_**Santa that's my only wish this year** _

She was shocked of what she saw.

On her Christmas Tree...

...was Natsu.

* * *

He was carrying a bunch of roses with a big red bow putting the bunch together.

_"N-Natsu? What are you doing here? I though you're with Lisanna this Christmas Eve." _she asked in disbelief.

_"I'm here to be with you this Christmas, of course. Who told you that I'm going with her?" _Natsu answered, knowing he didn't tell anyone that he'll be with Lisanna because everyone at the guild knew that he was going to go to Lucy's apartment - except for Lucy, of course.

_"She told me..." _muttered Lucy.

_"Well, nevermind that. Uhh, here." _he blushed as he handed her the bunch of roses.

_"You wanted your gift to have a big red bow, right?"_

_"How did you-"_

_"Well, I... the window was open, so..."_

_"You heard me singing?!" _the blond mage asked in embarrassment.

_"Juuust a little bit... I went out to get a gift for you after the first few parts of your singing."_

_"And erm..." _he continued.

_"There's something... I've been wanting to tell you..."_

Lucy can feel her hear beating fast; and so was the same for Natsu.

She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

_"I... I..." _the fire mage was blushing on trying to get the words out of his mouth.

Unfortunately, he can't...

So he just approached her, touched her face, then...

...kissed her.

_"I love you." _he whispered after it.

_"I love you, too, idiot. I always did." _told her.

_"Hey~~ no need to call me an idiot! It's hard for me to confess to someone I love, ya know!" _he whined.

_"Fine, fine" _she giggled upon saying that.

_"I guess my wish really did come true after all..."_

* * *

**Finished xD**

****((Song: All I want for Christmas by Britney Spears))

**It was an early Christmas songfic... since Christmas is already near... xD**

**I'm still planning to add another Christmas fanfic if I get to have some free time this month** (fanfic on my next Christmas Special, not songfic)** x3**

**So what did you think of the story? Feel free to review :3**


End file.
